1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for severing and controlled cooling of individual rods from a rolled section, particularly from a section of preferably high-grade steel which emerges hot from rolling at final speed from the rolling line of a finishing train, wherein the section is divided during its passage through parting shears into cut lengths and wherein a cut length each is conveyed after severing to an annealing strip or an annealing furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to divide rolled material and particularly light-section material into cooling bed lengths by means of rotation shears having knives which rotate in a vertical plane and, for example, by means of a cutting length optimizing means which interacts with the rotation shears. The rods are then conducted onto a rake-type cooling bank over a supply chute with switch. Fans may be arranged underneath the cooling bed for achieving a fast cooling. After the cooling process, the sections are collected in rod groups and are divided into commercial lengths by cold shears or an abrasive cutting-off machine. A transverse conveyor then conveys the material to a stacking unit.
The above-described standard cooling methods are suitable for steels which are cooled relatively quickly, for example, by means of air. These steels are predominantly non-alloy steels of medium or low strength. High-grade steels, on the other hand, should not be conveyed onto conventional cooling beds because of their special hardness structure. This is because the required control of the cooling process which would be meaningful for the final quality cannot be carried out in cooling beds. High-grade steels must be placed at relatively high temperatures either in annealing boxes or in an annealing furnace. It is a disadvantage if the steel remains for extended periods in an abrasive cutting-off machine when the steel is cut to commercial lengths.